Ashford Academy
Ashford Academy (阿什福德學院 アシュフォードアカデミー) also known as "DxD Rating Game School" is the main setting for the fanfiction ______created by ShatteredRose23. A school designed with the combined forces of Sona from the Sitri Clan and former fallen angel general and Leader of the Grigori Azazel. The school was made as a way to make peace between all the various races in DxD and a way to train and raise the next generation while also allowing them to gain a human study. The school is located on a giant Island in the human world. To ordinary humans who have no knowledge of the Supernatural, the school appears to be a prestigious. Sometime due to the disappearance of Azazel, the school's Vice President is Millcas Gremory with Tsubaki Shinra is the Head-Dean and dorm-master for the girls ranked S. History The school was created by the combined effort of Sona and Azazel and by using the influence of Issei and Rias. Created after the sealing of Trihexa, it was created as the Ultimate Sign of Peace between all the various races of DxD. When the school was first opened it was made only for devils, angels, and fallen angels but after some time it was open so that humans who know about the supernatural can enter, along with vampires, devils, youkai, dragons, and many, many, more creatures. Even demigods became allowed to apply (although it is rare). First being one school, the idea continued to grow, there are currently three of these schools located on Earth but Ashford is the most popular. Summary Students must take both a physical and written exam and their score will determine their ranking and the artificial sacred gear they are issued. The written exam is usually things like the history of various species, math, science, literature, and overall general knowledge. To lower the unfair advantage creatures like devils and angels would have compared to humans, the results are divided by races and then the students are ranked between F to S and issued a Artificial Sacred Gear depending on their results. Students are allowed to keep their artificial sacred gears after graduation because the school mass produces numerous. The only ones that aren't allowed to be kept are the 13 artificial Longinus sacred gears due to the sheer power that these may cause although it is rare for a student to even be given one. The students are allowed to trade in their old artificial sacred gear for a new one each semester if they manage to increase their rankings. Rules The school typically has no rules and is pretty laid-back besides being a prestigious school. Fighting is even allowed in the school as long as Sona Sitri doesn't see it (although she admits she knows it goes on regularly) and as long as there is no vandalism or destruction to the main school building, dormitory, and any parts of the Island. Sona also allows the use of Brave Saint and Evil Pieces which can be used to form alliances in order to increase your power and overall ranking in the school. Students are also allowed to also creates teams of mix matched races in order to fight as a team. You can either choose to go through the school by being a independent fighter or by being in a team that will fight other teams. Rating Games/Curriculum Rating Games play a huge part in this school. By creating your own team or by using your brave saints/evil pieces you can forge a team of your own to fight against others for a chance to gain school points and to increase social standing at both Ashford Academy and throughout the School. The Rating Games are broadcast throughout both the Heavens and the Underworld as a way to increase the School's popularity and to increase funding. The rating games aren't the only part of the school however, students are also taught things like literature, math, science, and a wide array of other subjects taught in a typical human school. The student must also take care of their human studies and grades in order to stay in the school. Point System The school uses a point system to determine your overall ranking in the school. The exams you take at the beginning determine your initial ranking. But after you participate in tournaments, Rating Games, and fights, your points will increase and you can move up a rank. * If your points drop too low, you will be given a chance to redeem yourself by participating in a fight or taking a written exam but if you fail then you will be expelled. Sona said this is to increase the competitive nature of the school because this school is only for the "elite" or those who can handle the atmosphere. Arcade Points Arcade points are what you gain for participating in fights and other types of activities. They can be traded for stronger weapons and even a stronger artificial sacred gear to improve your overall strength. Uniforms Sona designed the school uniforms off of the same uniforms students would wear at Kuoh Academy. The boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Meanwhile the girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. The only difference is that on the left side of the uniforms, there is a symbol that represents your ranking at the school. School Ranking To Be Announced Special School Events/Terms Red v.s. White: A special event in Ashford Academy created first by Vali and Issei as a joke but became a official event when Saji decided to put in in place. Every year, the school hosts a tournament, where the students have to pick either to represent color red or color white and they fight for that color in a giant school wide battle royale. The winning side will be given double any points they earn for the rest of the semester and a party is thrown for the winning side. You aren't allowed to switch sides after the tournament begins. School Clubs To Be Announced Faculty/Teachers Sona Sitri: The Headmaster of the Academy, the strongest member and leader of the Sitri Clan. She is well known for her intelligence and all her servants are teachers at the Academy. Category:Fanon setting Category:Fanon Organizations